oh_msfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Pollard
Robert Pollard (b. October 31, 1957) is an American rock musician and singer-songwriter from Dayton, Ohio. Career List of Projects * 10 Second Coma * 1st Joint * 7 Dog 3 * 7 Feet Of Sunshine * 8th Dwarf * A A Bottom * Academy Of Crowsfeet * Acid Ranch * Aerial Poop Show * Airport 5 * Alien Mofo * Angel And The Alley Oops * Antler * Apes In The Window * Approval Of Mice * Arthur Psycho And The Trippy Warts * Artrock Unicorns * Autobahn Damen * Ax * Basic Switches * Ben Franklin Air Bath * Billy Ray Human * Bird Shit Mosaic * Blaine Hazel * Bleep Bleep F*ck * Bore Co. * Boston Spaceships * Bozo's Octopuss * Brainbow * Bravery Umpire * Brown Smoothies * Bumble Gub * Burial Wind * C.C. Rip * Champion Hairpuller * Circus Devils * Clinton Killingsworth * Cosmos * Crushed Being Groovy * Cubscout Bowling Pins * Curtis E. Flush * Demon Gods Of Anger * Doctor Formula * Dream Reaper * East Dayton Rock Co. * Elf God * Equal In Coma * Erotic Zip Codes * ESP Ohio * Explosion Topic * Fast Forward Life * Fat Chance * Fate 1 Mile * Freedom Cruise * Gavin Speaks * Gel Clay * Ghetto Blaster * Ghetto Tree * Ghost Fart * Go Back Snowball * Good Parts Only Corporation * Guided by Voices * Hazzard Hotrods * Hearthrob Johnson Firestone * Heartless Microscopes * Heavy River * Hey John, Bees * History Of Well Hung Men * Hoof * Hot Skin Apartment * Howling Wolf Orchestra * Huge On Pluto * Jubilant Toy Soldiers * Karma Yeah * Keene Brothers * Kelsey Boo Flip * Kid Biscuit * King's Ransom * Knuckles And MacDougal * Lectricaroo * Lexo And The Leapers * Lifeguards * Limited Transplitter * Looker * Magic Toe * Major Cockamamie * Manimal * Manners Of Flash * Mars Classroom * Matted Pelt * Meat Kingdom Group * Modular Dance Units * Monkey Business * Moonchief * Mooshoo Wharf * Mother's Day Haircut * Mr. Inspection Table * Mutts U.K. * Naymoan Regas * Nicotine Cranes * Nightwalker * Panzee * Pearly Gates Smoke Machine * Peter Built Bombs * Phantom Tollbooth * Pig Lucy * Pilthy May * Psycho And The Birds * Psyclops * Radiation Feeder * Ragged Enzymes * Red Faced Rats * Red Hot Helicopter * Remington Ash * Ricked Wicky * Robert Pollard (Band) * Robert Pollard And His Soft Rock Renegades * Royal Canadien Mustard * Royal Japanese Daycare * Search * Service Of A Bullet * Shoot'em * Some Are Bullets In Dreams * Star of Hungry * Stingy Queens * Stumpy In The Ocean * Styles We Paid For * Sucko * Teenage Guitar * Terror Of Living * The Bad Babies * The Beautiful Orange Lemonade * The Bug-Eyed Mums * The CD's * The Constant Rushing Forward * The Cum Engines * The Fake Organisms * The Flattering Lights * The Fun Punk 5 * The Governers * The Inbrids * The Judy Plus Nine * The Moping Swans * The Needmores * The One Too Many * The Perfect Nose Club * The Plexigrall Bee-hive * The Pukes * The Sobbers * The Stools * The Sums * The Sunflower Logic * The Takeovers * The Talent * The Tallywackers * The Unfriendly * The Working Girls * The Worst Santini * Timid Virus * Too Proud To Practice * Turned Up Turner * U B Hitler * Urinary Track Stars * Usually To Death * Video Bearhunt * Watts * We Too Bark * Whitey Museum * Wig Stomper * Zeppelin Commander Discography As Robert Pollard * Not in My Airforce External Links